Untouchable
by danniisupernova
Summary: Porn with plot. You are warned that this is my first pure smut fic. it's also a little sensitive and romantical with a happy ending :shudders: Takes place in an AU during X2. RogueWolverine


It was always Bobby that did the talking. This time was no different. Rogue had seen it coming. There had never been any doubt in her mind that this would happen. It still managed to surprise her though. She liked Kitty a lot and apparently Bobby did too.

When he'd told her, Rogue had tried not to cry, but she did anyway. She turned away from him, all of his explanations and apologies, trying to walk but speeding up with every step she took until she was running. She ran out of the mansion and into the woods. When she stopped she didn't know where she was. She sat down, her back against a tree, sobbing.

Rogue looked up at the sky and begged it to crash down on her.

After she'd cried herself out, Rogue curled up on the ground and fell asleep. When she woke up, someone was standing over her.

"Hey Rogue."

Logan gave her his hand and helped her to get up. "You gave us kind of a scare. Nobody knew where you were. You're lucky I found you."

She didn't think. She just through her arms around him, hiding her face in his chest. Usually if she did this to Bobby, he would push her back and tell her to be careful. She pulled away from Logan, afraid of the same reaction, not wanting to feel him push her away. He reached for her. "I-I can't! I'm gonna hurt you again." Rogue was crying again. "What kind of power is this? The kind that makes me push away from anything I want. Anyone I want. And nobody wants me enough to try."

Logan took her hand and pulled her back to him. "I know there's someone who wants you."

"No, actually he only wants Kitty." Rouge smiled cynically. "Since Petr left Bobby's been a lot less lonely. Truth is I've just been waiting for it to happen. So at least I have that. At least the waiting is over."

He roughly wiped away one of her tears with his thumb.

"My waiting isn't."

Rogue looked at him, shocked and confused. "What...what do you mean?"

"Ever since Liberty Island...I can feel you inside of me. All the time. There isn't a godamn moment of the day that I'm not thinking about you. Sometimes it drives me fucking crazy."

"So you only want me because of that?" Rogue asked. She looked kind of disgusted with him. "I mean, I've always liked you. A lot." She blushed a little. "But just because I'm in your head and you think being with me will get me out doesn't mean-"

"It's more then that kid. When I saw you layin there. Being able to touch you...I held you. I thought you were gone for good. I couldn't.." He shook his head.

"Logan, I...I can't do this right now I don't think. It's not that I don't...you know. I mean I used to think that you'd never want me so I was with Bobby and tried to forget you even though sometimes I would pretend it was you and not him but-"

He kissed her.

He kissed her for as long as he could without dying. Rouge felt everything he felt. She saw herself in his minds eye. She was beautiful there.

***

Rogue snuck down the hall. It was 11 o clock and the lights had been out for an hour. She knew everyone else in her room was asleep, but she didn't want to chance getting caught.

Jonesy would be in the common room so she went to the bathroom on the first floor. No one ever used it at night, it was too far away from the dorms. Rogue locked the door behind her. She sat on the blue tile sink counter and spread her legs. She thought back to the common room earlier that day. Since that day in the woods she and Logan were together all the time. No one had really noticed. They just thought Rogue was bouncing back from being with Bobby by hanging out with an old crush.

Logan found any way he could to touch her. Once she'd gotten up after dinner and five minutes later he'd followed her. He'd pushed her against a wall whispering nasty things in her ear. They'd taken refuge in a closet, running their hands all over each other. That day in the common room, he'd come up behind her while everyone was captivated by the TV and put his hand down her pants. He began to pull at her underwear. They rubbed up against her clit over and over until she felt like screaming. He pulled more and more quickly until she couldn't hold back any more and was about to just shout his name. They hadn't been able to finish though, because Storm had come looking for him.

It was fair to say that Rogue would have loved to punch her right in the face.

And because of her now he was gone, off with the X-Men. Rogue knew she was being a little childish, but she'd never been with someone so willing to work around her mutation. But since he wasn't here she'd just have to improvise.

She stuck her hand between her legs and thought of how he'd looked only a few hours before. Her hips rolled on the counter rising to meet her fingers. She remembered the time she had 'forgotten' to wear a bra and Logan had felt her up through her shirt. She thought of the dry sex they'd had in the woods, how hard she'd made him, just by twitching her hips the right way, straddling him in tight jeans, making him moan her name "Marie..!" like a prayer.

She slide her middle finger inside herself, working her spot with the heel of her hand. Her index followed and it hurt for a second before she stretched and got it in. She ran her other hand over her hip and up her torso to cup her breast. She came with a moan. She was breathing hard when she saw the door open.

Logan was standing there. "Hey," She slid off the countertop. "Wanna go somewhere more comfortable?"

***

Logan was tired. The night before when he'd gotten back to the mansion, he'd been able to smell Rogue, smell everything she was doing. They'd kissed there in the bathroom and Logan had had every intention of finally taking her right there when he'd felt himself getting heavier and felt her push away from him.

Now as he looked at her, she glowed. Her and Jubilee were practicing defensive tactics in the Danger Room. He thought on how he could do it. She wanted it, he wanted it, but he wasn't sure how he could make it happen.

***

He'd said to meet him in the med bay at midnight. But the X-Men had taken off and weren't back yet. Rogue was starting to get impatient and more then a little tired, when the door slid open. Logan looked like he'd run all the way from the X-jet.

"I figured it out."

Rogue was out of her clothes in about a minute. Using a condom. Possibly the simplest solution ever.

Logan stayed in his uniform, nursing the hard-on he'd gotten seeing her naked for the first time. He lay down on the med table she lowered herself down on top of him, pushing him into her.

Rogue felt him run his gloved hands over her bare skin, gripping her hips and lowering her down further, she cried out. She leaned down and spread her hands over his chest. Logan reached up and unzipped the top piece of his uniform. He took her hands as she sped up the motion of her hips getting ready to come. He put them on his bare skin. "Wait!" she said.

"Just trust me."

He could feel her skin, could feel everything he had flowing into her. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her as deeply as he could. She came once and then again when he did. And it wasn't fate or anything like that. Just touching.


End file.
